


What Does the Fox Say?

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't get music, He just doesn't understand your reference, I WASN'T Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear, M/M, The Fox Song, What Does The Fox Say, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, he probably wouldn't be able to speak to that friendly horse in the song, horses know more than cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to impress Castiel with his awesome singing skills. </p>
<p>Castiel tries to impress Dean with his awesome animal sounds. </p>
<p>Sam tries to impress them both with the self-restraint he displays in not throttling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does the Fox Say?

“Hey, Cas, what does the fox say?” Dean asks as he waggles his eyebrows.

 

“Well, sometimes they whimper like small dogs.” He demonstrates. “Sometimes they scream like little girls. Other times, they trill. They also chirp. Why are you expressing such an interest in the sounds of foxes, Dean? Is your curiosity exlcusive to foxes or does it extend to other of my Father’s creations? If you’d like, I can teach you about the sounds that other creatures make. For example, a cow’s vocal chords vibrate to make a noise that sounds like ‘moo.’”

 

“Cas, I know that cows go moo; I’m not a child. I was just asking because...” He trails off and an evil glint takes over his eyes. “Sammy was asking. He wanted to know what sound foxes made. Why don’t you go teach him some animal sounds?” He winks at Cas.

 

“Of course, Dean. While I prefer spending time with you, I will be happy to teach your brother about the sounds of the animal kingdom.”

 

Five Hours Later:

 

“I hate you,” Sam says as he walks through the room of the motel room. “Five hours. He wouldn’t let me leave until I repeated all the sounds back to him so he could ‘ensure that I learned in order to please his life-mate,’ whatever that means.”

 

Dean chokes. “Uh... Uh. Oh.” He grins. “Okay.”


End file.
